Co-op Bowling
For more information, see Wall-nut Bowling. Co-op Bowling is the fifth level on Co-op Mode, which is console exclusive version of the regular Wall-nut Bowling. As an addition, the player can also butter the zombies by pressing the "X" button, it will paralyze the selected zombie. There are three flags of zombies. The player can only store 6 Wall-nuts each player, so that means the player can store a total of 12 Wall-nuts. It earns the achievement ZFF's 4 Evr if it is completed the first time. The player still receives the Wall-nut which is used to bowl, and the Explode-o-nut, but the player does not receive the Giant Wall-nut for unknown reasons. Achievements This level can be a gold mine for achievements because you can achieve a total of three in this level in one go. You can obviously get ZFF's 4 Evr if you finish, but two achievements you can also get at the snap of a finger are as follows: *Crash of the Titan. You encounter a large number of Gargantuars in this level and it is impossible to finish without killing at least one. *Close Shave. This will be the only achievement that you do not get automatically when you complete the level. The strategy to get it is simple however possibly difficult: defend ALL of your lawnmowers until the final wave at any necessary cost, then when the final wave warning is shown, sit back, and let any zombies already on screen trigger the mowers to mulch down the final wave. As the last zombie will be killed by a mower, that means that when you collect the trophy/gold coins, there will be no mowers remaining thus granting you this achievement. Plants *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut Zombies *Zombie, takes only one hit. *Flag Zombie, moves slightly faster than regular Zombies, takes one hit, announces large zombie waves. *Conehead Zombie, takes two hits. *Buckethead Zombie, takes three hits. *Pole Vaulting Zombie, can vault over the nuts, takes one hit. *Zomboni, makes ice, takes three hits. It is immune to the Explode-o-nut. *Zombie Bobsled Team, takes five hits, one for the Bobsled, one for each Zombie (sometimes five zombies appear instead of four). *Gargantuar, takes four hits, after two hits, it throws its Imp across the screen. The Gargantuar itself takes two Explode-o-nuts to die. It does not turn into ashes when killed by the Explode-o-nut, but dies normally. *Imp, takes one hit. Summoned by Gargantuars. *Zombie Yeti, takes one hit, runs away if it is not killed, but an Explode-o-nut can stop it. Trivia *For some reason, Newspaper Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, and Screen Door Zombies do not appear despite appearing in the other Wall-nut Bowling levels. *There is a glitch that when a Pole Vaulting Zombie gets to the red line, and then the player plants a Wall-nut or Explode-o-nut, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will die. This because the Pole Vaulting Zombie has a delay before it vaults. This also happens in Wall-nut Bowling and in Wall-nut Bowling 2. How would you rate Co-op Bowling's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Day Category:Co-op Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels